


Handle With Care

by Devisama, yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, i want to do something with molly later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so! my luv devisama/cakeofficialmycroft and i are collaborating on a fic! she wrote the middle bit for this chapter (and i edited), but the next chapter will be completely hers, the one after will be mine, et cetera. im not absolutely sure where we're going with this, so stay tuned, i guess! -Kip</p><p>you can check her out here and here>> http://cakeofficialmycroft.tumblr.com/ and http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama</p><p>fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p><p>---------------<br/>It all started with a headcanon on tumblr and quickly it grew into this. Im not a writer at all so Im so thankful Kip gave life to my poor John (believe me, you don't want to read it) and edited my section a million times better. I'm pretty excited to do this but also extremely nervous.  Please let us know how it is! :3<br/>- D / Myc</p>
    </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> so! my luv devisama/cakeofficialmycroft and i are collaborating on a fic! she wrote the middle bit for this chapter (and i edited), but the next chapter will be completely hers, the one after will be mine, et cetera. im not absolutely sure where we're going with this, so stay tuned, i guess! -Kip
> 
> you can check her out here and here>> http://cakeofficialmycroft.tumblr.com/ and http://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama
> 
> fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!
> 
> \---------------  
> It all started with a headcanon on tumblr and quickly it grew into this. Im not a writer at all so Im so thankful Kip gave life to my poor John (believe me, you don't want to read it) and edited my section a million times better. I'm pretty excited to do this but also extremely nervous. Please let us know how it is! :3  
> \- D / Myc

 "I need some air," John called, rushing out the door. Sherlock curled up on the sofa, appearing to be much angrier than he actually was.  _'Why does John have to do this? Why is JOHN the one storming out on me? Why can't it be Mycroft, or Anderson? Someone BORING, at least.'_  He snarled at the couch cushion.

 

"Woo hoo?" Mrs.Hudson called as she walked into the flat. She tutted at the form of Sherlock curled up onto the couch. "Have you two had a little domestic?" Sherlock angrily got up from the couch, stomping over to the window. He fingered the curtain, edging it out of the way to watch John cross the street.  _'On his way to Sarah's. Of course. Predictable. Why didn't I see this before?'_  Mrs.Hudson set a bag down on the kitchen table. ”Oh, it’s a bit nippy out there. He should’ve wrapped himself up a bit more.”

 

Sherlock tilted his head. “Look at that, Mrs.Hudson,” he said softly. “Quiet.”  _'Strong.'_ “Calm.” ‘ _Right.’_  “Peaceful.” ‘ _Stoic.’_  He sighed and looked up at the sky. “Isn’t it hateful?” ‘ _Isn’t it hateful how he left? How he left ME?’_   _  
_

"Oh, I’m sure something will turn up, Sherlock." Mrs.Hudson sauntered out of the kitchen. "A nice murder. That’ll cheer you up."

 

"Can’t come too soon," Sherlock whispered.  _'He needs to come back. He needs to be here.'_

 

Mrs.Hudson stopped. “Oi, what have you done to my bloody wall?” Sherlock’s mouth quirked up. “I’m putting this on your rent, young man,” she called threateningly as she left the flat. Sherlock smiled forcefully at the wall.  _'If only it was John.'_

 

He turned back towards the window. “Oh, John,” he whispered.

 

Then the windows blew out.

——-

John stormed into the hospital quickly, looking disheveled and panicked. He spotted Mycroft looking at him with an unfriendly expression and his heart leaped out of his chest. ”Mycroft, what happened? Is he..?”

 

"My brother," Mycroft cut him off sharply, "will be fine in time, physically."

 

John sighed with slight relief, then blinked. “Physically?” 

 

With a noise of disgust, Mycroft snarled, “Sherlock is a fool, so I suppose you go together quite nicely.”

 

John clenched his hands. “What are you saying, Mycroft? Get to the point,” he said angrily.

 

"Sherlock was waiting by the window, John. Waiting for  _you_  to return after your little disagreement. His sentiment over you caused him to stand there instead of tending to his inane experiments.”

 

The colour drained from John’s face.  “Wait. It’s my fault that he was by the window? It’s-” He sucked in a breath. “It’s my fault.”

 

Mycroft sighed and looked at his pocket watch. “I need to check on my brother.” He looked at John for a moment, his expression softening a bit. “You may accompany me now, if you’d like.”

 

John straightened. “I would.” He followed behind, biting his lip as they both took the lift to the upper levels.

——-

Mycroft entered Sherlock’s room, and left after 2 minutes. He rubbed his temple and looked at John tiredly. “You can go in now.”

 

John nodded. He knocked and entered. Sherlock was sitting, staring at the ceiling, fingers dancing over the IVs, itching to rip them off.

 

"It’s very boring, being a victim," Sherlock drawled in greeting.

 

John grinned. “You didn’t shoot the wall, though?”

 

"Unfortunately, they wouldn’t let me. I think it would be a great improvement to their current decor." John flat out laughed at that. Sherlock smiled gently at him.

 

"You are a bloody git. Mycroft told me what happened. What were you thinking, you idiot?"

 

Sherlock bit his lip. “Mycroft told you, then?” He looked nervous, and started fiddling with the sheets.

 

John stilled. “Told me what?”

 

"That would be a no," Sherlock whispered.

 

"Well, that depends," John joked, but the air of jest had gone. Seriousness had taken its’ place.

 

"John-" Sherlock started.

 

John winced. “I’m sorry. For leaving. For telling you off. I just- I’m not a huge fan of heads in the fridge, yeah?” He smiled gently, bittersweetly. “It’s my fault. I’m so sorry.”

 

Sherlock blinked. “That’s the extent of what Mycroft told you? That I got hurt standing at the window because you left? That’s the story?”

 

John looked confused. “I- yeah, isn’t it?”

 

"No. Not the whole one at least." John opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sherlock. "John Watson, I believe I am in love with you. I wouldn’t really know," he continued, speaking quickly now with eyes closed as if braced for a blow. "I wouldn’t really know because I’ve never been in love before. But I love you and all your quirks and I don’t like it when you leave. I hate it in fact. And I hate it when you get angry at me because you’re the one thing that doesn’t bore me. The one person that understands and knows. And I love you for it."

 

"Sherlock," John whispered softly. Sherlock opened his eyes, hurt so obvious in his eyes. It was so rare to find emotion in those grey-blue infinities. "I love you too."


End file.
